Diary
by Ink Tsubasa
Summary: Patty gets bored. Patty goes to Liz's room while she's out. Patty snoops around. Patty finds- huh? Sis's diary? An eventless evening turns into a juicy one. Hints of KidLiz in the diary. Well, big hints.


Diary

**I love how Patty is always in Liz's bubble with her and Kid's "relationship", so I felt like putting something together for that idea. And besides, I don't give the poor girl enough attention. Enjoy.**

* * *

Quiet. Silence. Boredom. All of these things flooded Patty's room and mind as she lie sprawled all over her un-kept bed . Her head hung off the side as she blankly stared at the wall beside her. It's bright yellow tone didn't match her emotions right now. Liz had gone out shopping awhile ago, leaving her and Kid alone. Earlier on she had tried getting the reaper to play, but he insisted on staying put in his room, eyes glued to a book. He shooed her away, returning to his studies and what not. Patty gave up and returned to her room.

Lazily, she rolled her head over and looked at several stuffed animals that littered the floor. A bear, two kittens, at least five or six giraffes and a monkey. She had started to do something with them, she couldn't remember what, and abandoned them there. Kid scolded her to pick them up... but that was no fun. Patty sat up and slid off the bed. It's orange covers were crinkled and messy now, a slight out line of the younger Thompson's left behind. She walked towards her door and opened it. She peeked her head out and checked the hallways. Clear. Of course, it didn't surprise her Kid hadn't left his study. What a stiff.

Patty stepped outside into the quiet hallways and began to stroll to her sister's room. Maybe she had something fun in there. Or she could plant something like a spider in there and wait for her to come home. Patty smiled at the thought. That would be funny... nah. Sis would just scream and hide in the bathroom for ten minutes. She knew from experience.

Now at Liz's door, Patty, slipped inside and closed the door behind her. She glanced around and smiled. She liked her sister's room. It was a lot cleaner than hers and smelled pretty. Like flowers and nail polish. And it had pale blue walls with a white bed. A much "cooler" comparison to her bright yellow one anyway. Hehehe, Liz was such a girl.

She started to wander around the area. There had to be something to do in here... something... she started to rummage through her sister's drawers. Clothes. How fun. She closed it and strayed to the bed. She smiled, seeing that Liz had left Muppa out. He lay across Liz's pillow, staring up at the ceiling. Muppa was a stuffed rabbit Liz had since she was seven. Patty had found it at a store on Liz's birthday and bought it for her. It was an adorable little white bunny with a red bow tied across his neck. It had some tears here and there, nut other than that, he was in pretty good shape. Liz hid it from Kid, trying to be the mature one most of the time. Patty knew she would hide the toy under the comforter and let him "sleep" until Liz got back from school.

Still trying to find something to do, Patty stood up again and went to Liz's side table. She saw a couple homework assignments that never got turned in, pens, a magazine, an extra set of bracelets, and... huh? She pulled out a slim blue leather journal. Liz's name lie across the cover in white cursive. Patty grinned, sitting back down on the bed.

Liz's diary~! This would be fun.

She fell plopped backwards on the bed, lifting her legs into the air, kicking them wildly. "Muahahahaha! Sissy's diaryyyy!" she held the book in the air, smiling up at it. "Let's see what juicy secrets she has." She rolled to her side and undid the tiny clasp holding the diary closed. She opened the cover and started to read page one out loud.

_"Dear Diary. I just got this thing today, I'm not sure what to put in here. What happened in my day I guess? Okay."_ Patty giggled at how her sister seemed to talk to herself in this thing. She resumed reading. _"School sucked. On my makeup exam (I got a 28 on the first one...) I couldn't answer any more questions than last time. Especially this one: A sound soul dwells within a sound blank and a sound blank. I swear it was skin and cuticles! But I still got that one wrong... And Sid put a little frowny face next to the question. Great, I bet he thinks I'm stupid. Of course, Patty's no better." _Patty frowned and stuck her tongue out at the book. She skipped that page, and went ahead to page three. She liked the ink sis wrote in- an inky purple.

_"Dear Diary. Kid's been a total idiot recently. His stupid symmetry fits are getting worse it seems. Despite the new-found therapy. Just this morning, he flipped out because one pancake had more freaging syrup than the other. God... why can't he chill out?" _Patty remembered that day and laughed. Sis had to throw away those pancakes. Poor girl. That was all that was on that page, so she flipped to the next one. It was in the same color purple.

_"I'mma stop writing Dear Diary. Takes too much time. Anyway, Kid's been the same as always... complaining about things not being perfect. From boobs to toilet paper, the boy's never happy. There's always something to complain about. But I guess I'm getting used to it." _Patty raised an eyebrow. Another page about Kid? How odd. She went to the next page. It was in pencil. The handwriting was kind of shaky.

_"We just got back from a mission... we went to this boat. Called NiddHog, or something like that. I probably spelled it wrong. Anyway, it was one of the most terrifying experiences of my life. There were ghosts for crying out loud! :'( One of my biggest fears... but it was kind of sad near the end. A little ghost girl, I never got her name, helped me find Kid and Patty. But some boy... or girl, attacked us and sucked up all the souls from the ship. The girl as well. It wasn't a pleasant mission at all." _Patty remembered that day. Now they were good friends with Crona. So that encounter on the ship wasn't too important to them now. She flipped a couple more pages and found another one in that pretty purple.

_"Kid did something different today. But a good different. It all started with us practicing poses. Those stupid superhero things. It was the typical one we always do, me in the back, Patty in the middle, and Kid down in the front. We did this everyday, so I didn't really care. The only thing was, that Patty had a cold. She was constantly sneezing and coughing. She didn't want to disappoint us by not doing the practice though. (She's a strong girl ^^)" _Patty stopped reading and giggled. Sis~! _"Anywho, we resumed practice. Big deal. We were in position and doing it perfectly. All of us were in line. But then... Patty sneezed. Her butt flew backwards and bumped me, which made me fall onto the floor. Also, she had gotten plenty of spit and snot in Kid's hair. Lol. Kid freaked out about his hair, then saw me all over the ground. He seemed to forget about the snot-shampoo then crouched down next to me and helped me up. He asked if I was okay. Oddly enough, in all of our previous experiences, he had never done that before. It was nice. And sweet."_ Patty looked at the page in awe. 'That was nice?'

Starting to pick up a pattern, Patty looked for the next page in purple. She started reading. _"Kid. Looks awesome in swim trunks." _Patty blinked at the first sentence. Well then._ "We all went to the pool today. It was hot enough for sure. Patty and I went with Tsubaki and Black*Star, so we didn't get to see Kid before the arrival. And when we all were together... whoa. It was hard to hide my red face, that's for sure. His legs are pale, but plenty toned. Not like the skinny twigs you'd expect a rich boy to have. I couldn't see his torso because of a tee shirt, but I'm sure it's JUST as hot." _Patty's jaw almost dropped. She found Kid hot? Her cheeks puffed up, trying to contain her laughter. "Pfffff-"

She couldn't hold it.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahaha-aha-ahahahaha!" she kicked her legs wildly and rolled all over her sister's bed. She had to read more.

Patty managed to stop her insane laughing and immediately looked for that purple pen. And here it was- page thirteen. _"Me and Kid skipped lunch today for the first time. Well I wouldn't call it skipping. He was helping me with my homework I didn't finish. He took me to the library and we found a table near the window. It was a pretty quiet study session. But then I did something... rather bold. I placed my hand over his. He was writing, and I got sorta scared when he froze, still looking at his paper. In hopes to let him know it was okay, I slid my fingers into his. I couldn't stop smiling when I felt him squeeze my hand." _Patty didn't laugh like last time. Instead she merely grinned at the page. This was getting cute.

Next purple page, only two pages away. Ha. _"I wonder if it's okay to like someone you've known only six months. Since I've kept to myself with those kinds of things, I can't say I've ever 'loved' anybody. I've always thought those corny romance movies were lame as hell. Couple meets. Couple goes out alone a few times. Girl acts like a helpless moron and might need to be saved a time or two. Guy saves her. A problem comes up. Couple overcomes it. Couple kisses. Couple does **it** to a meaningful song. A few days pass. It's day time and always windy. Couple says something sweet 'n corny. They kiss one last time. Credits fly up, end of movie. PUKE. Sometimes they're fun to watch. If I feel like mocking someone. Anyway... I hate to admit it, but I want that. Or something like it. I want that whole lovey-dovey life the movie character get to have. Doubt it'll happen though. Unless..."_ Patty gasped at the next part. _"Kid doesn't mind__ when I kiss him tomorrow."_

Patty dropped the diary and let her mouth stay as an 'o.' Liz kissed Kid? She checked the date. It was a week ago! So... she picked the book up and looked for the next page in purple. Thankfully, it was the next one. She eagerly started to read.

_"Well, I did it. I kissed 'em. In between third and fourth period. I told him to follow me and he did as told. I grabbed his hand and led him to the part of the halls no one needed to go to. He leaned against the wall, waiting. It was awkward, but I put both of my hands on his arms and planted a long one. It was maybe thirty seconds. I felt him move, so I pulled away. But it was a big relief when I saw his smile. It was a small smile that only made me kiss him again. Oh yeah, we were late to class that day."_ Patty yet again, looked at the page in awe. Holy moley, Liz! She kissed Kid. She had read all the pages aloud, but still. It was hard to believe. Like earlier, the blond began another laughing fit, tossing the book onto the desk, heading for the door. It would be fun mocking Kid about this.

Patty opened the door and bumped into a tall figure. She peered up at it. "Oh, hi sis!" she skipped away, leaving a wide eyed Liz behind. She'd been there since Patty read about Kid in swim trunks.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: Oh, Patty. Please review! ;) And visit my profile to pick the plot of my next story in my poll! ^^ Thanks for reading!**


End file.
